Todo lo que nos contaron
by saharaloto
Summary: Reflexiones de una noche de insomnio, sobre la doble moral. Minific.


**TODO LO QUE NOS CONTARON**

Camino por la habitación, tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible, sé que tu sueño es diferente al mío. Yo soy un ave nocturna, siempre he preferido la luna al sol. Tú en cambio eres una dormilona, que adora los días de sol.

Abro la puerta con sigilo para no despertarte y me siento en la pequeña terraza desde donde puedo verte dormir, y a la vez, respirar el aire de la noche. Sé que esta noche he sido demasiado impetuoso contigo, quizá poco delicado al amarte, aunque no escuche que te quejases, pero si hubieses escuchado todas las estupideces que mis compañeros hablaban en el teatro, me hubieses dado la razón. Cuando escuchó a todas aquellas personas con tan doble moral, que ante sus esposas fingen ser caballeros, pero tienen a sus queridas esperándolos al finalizar las funciones, me producen náuseas. No les basta además con esta doble vida, sino que se pavonean dando nombres y detalles. Tener que esperar al director con todos aquellos idiotas en esa sala me hartaba.

Vuelvo a ver mi mano, esta roja y sé que mañana se pondrá morada, pero no lo notaste pecosa. Creo que te distraje tanto pero mañana lo verás y no sabré que contestarte, no porque tema tu reacción, sino que eres una dama y no quiero avergonzarte. No me gustaría decirte que como en el colegio, y luego de tantos años he vuelto a pelear. Todo inició con un…

\- - Graham, y cuando veremos a alguna de tus queridas deleitándonos con su presencia.

Me niego a contestar tanta estupidez.

\- - Déjalo, su alteza el príncipe de Broadway no hace públicos sus romances, dice otro.

\- - Será que soy un caballero,- respondo para que se callen.

\- - O será que prefieres una visita masculina a una femenina, - dice mi reemplazo, a quien sé no le agradó. Mis puños empiezan a crisparse pero me contengo.

\- - O será que está casado con una de esas mujeres que parecen damas, pero son unas zorras en la cama.

El golpe sonó en toda la oficina, el tipo golpeó no solo con un grupo de sillas, sino además con la puerta de entrada. Lo tomé de las solapas y le dije:

\- - De mi puedes hablar lo que quieras imbécil, pero a mi mujer la respetas. Actorucho de quinta, olvidas quien soy y que puedo cerrarte las puertas en todo Broadway. Vuelve a insultar a mi esposa, y no solo te quedarás sin dientes, sino además sin casa.

Salí hecho una furia. Aun no entiendo como no lo mate a golpes.

Te veo dormida, ajena a mis cavilaciones, y me preguntó, por qué nos contaron tantas cosas absurdas al crecer. Tantas cosas que si no fuésemos un par de rebeldes nos habrían hecho perdernos tantas cosas en la vida, y quizás hasta sentirnos tan vacíos.

Ambos venimos de familias de abolengo, que nos dieron una educación con parámetros tan absurdos. Recuerdo a mi padre casado con aquella mujer cara de cerdo, que era mi madrastra, por el apellido de la casa de Grandchester, pero tan infeliz que ni siquiera podían estar en la misma habitación.

Recuerdo padre, cuando me llevaste a aquella casa, donde dijiste harían un hombre de mí, porque ya tenía 14 años, si algún respeto te tenía se acabó aquella noche, en que fui obligado a vivir una experiencia para la que no estaba preparado.

Además, tu categorización de las mujeres, las damas, las de una noche, las elegibles, las de descarte. Como si las mujeres, fueran una más de tus piezas de colección, Y sin embargo, tú al menos eras discreto y nunca obligaste a ninguna sirvienta, pero tus amigos nobles eran capaces de amenazar a sus sirvientas, para obtener sus favores.

Y qué decir del deseo de hacerme actor, que pensaba la sociedad de nosotros, que éramos unos vagos, que nos dedicamos a esto por no trabajar, que somos unos degenerados, porque usamos maquillaje en el escenario, y por eso aprendemos a maquillarnos. Supieran que un actor debe trabajar de 8 a 12 horas diarias, para tener lo necesario al salir al escenario, y que lo que te pongas no define quien eres.

Y tú, pecosa, que tonterías las que te enseñaron, que si usabas pantalones, no eras femenina. Que no eras una dama si te sentabas conmigo en aquella colina, que eras una vergüenza, por haberte encontrado conmigo en aquel establo; pero nadie me llamó a mí desvergonzado, solo a ti. Aún me hierve la sangre de recordar todo lo que tuviste que pasar.

Que decir cuando íbamos a casarnos, todavía me rio de recordar todas las tonterías que te dijo tu tía abuela, cualquiera hubiese salido corriendo de la fiesta de boda con todas sus explicaciones sobre las terribles cosas que te haría esa noche. Estabas tan nerviosa, que decidí sentarme a tu lado y preguntarte que pasaba, no sabía si reír o llorar con lo que me contaste. Desde decirte que te quedarás callada y sin moverte, hasta las historias de terror sobre el dolor que te causaría, que te haría desear que yo tuviese una querida. Además lo llamaba tu deber conyugal. Preferí abrazarte y que durmiésemos esa noche, tú estabas demasiado asustada, y yo no iba a pasar la noche tratando de explicarte, lo errada que estaba tu tía abuela y todas las damas de sociedad. Al día siguiente ya más tranquila, hablamos las cosas, nos amamos, y a partir de entonces, hemos compartido todas las formas de amor posible sin tabúes absurdos, ni hipocresías.

Sé que más de alguno debe escandalizarse con nuestra forma de ser; tú trabajas en un hospital, no eres ama de casa. Yo a pesar de ser heredero inglés, trabajo como actor. Yo cocino, y tú pecosa, reparas lo que se descompone en la casa. Yo me maquillo por mi trabajo, mientras que tú pocas veces usas maquillaje y sin embargo, para mí eres la más bella.

Jamás pensaría en tener una querida, teniéndote a ti a mi lado, la mujer dulce que la vida me dio para caminar este tramo del camino y todos los que falten aguantando mi carácter, mis malos ratos, mis bromas y mis arrebatos.

Veo que algo te ha despertado, entre el sueño y la realidad me miras en la terraza y me dices:

\- - Terry, ven a la cama. Hace frío.

Cierro la puerta de la terraza, y me duermo a tu lado, feliz de que no escuchamos las cosas que nos contaron.

 **NOTA: algunas reflexiones sobre la doble moral social, luego de ir al teatro con unos amigos, y pensar que en el siglo XXI, estas cosas siguen existiendo.**


End file.
